


Троепутие

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Education, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: Мир, в котором мёртвые не совсем мертвы.
Series: H8FVIII NU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236





	Троепутие

Плотная ткань парадной мантии неприятно сковывала движения. Сидящие на соседних скамьях уже теперь бывшие однокашники, судя по позам, тоже чувствовали себя не совсем уверенно. Им повезло, что погода в день выпуска была приятно прохладной: в традиционном одеянии они бы точно упарились с непривычки.

– Вы с честью завершили обучение и теперь стоите на пороге, не побоюсь этого слова, самого важного решения в вашей жизни! – с нескрываемым пафосом вещал с высокой трибуны ректор. Уже порядком набившие оскомину тезисы легко пропускались аудиторией мимо ушей. Любой житель Н-Полиса прекрасно осведомлён о том, как устроен их мир.

Не важно, человек ты или нелюдь, а потомки волшебного народа или даже смешанных браков давно никого не удивляли, после окончания обучения любого сивилиана ждёт троепутье. Первый вариант был доступен только специфически одарённым, с талантами к н-практикам. С ними можно было родиться, но их можно было и развить. Это был путь к вершине, но путь рискованный и сложный. Даже самый умелый мог легко на нём оступиться.

Второй вариант казался максимально привлекательным. Окончивший обучение мог подписать отложенный во времени н-договор. Этот вариант, как и первый, давал сивилианам статус Гражданина и все присущие настоящим Гражданам привилегии и свободы. Жизнь Граждан Н-Полиса была благодатна и лишена многих забот: заботу об их социальных и экономических благах брали на себя правители. Жилище, обучение желаемой профессии и устройство на работу, лечение и многое другое – всё это принадлежало Гражданам по праву.

Третий путь подразумевал отказ от заключения н-договора, который обязывал сивилиана покинуть территорию столицы и поселиться в Свободных землях. Чревато это было тем, что избравшие третий путь отказа становились сами ответственны за свою судьбу, и обеспечивать себе приемлемый уровень жизни им приходилось личными усилиями, а многие естественные для Граждан блага – приобретать за деньги.

– А теперь по традиции у всех вас есть сутки на то, чтобы окончательно увериться в принятом решении. Процедура подписания будет проходить на территории училища завтра в это же время. В порту всех желающих покинуть Н-Полис будет ожидать корабль. Ну а желающих продолжить обучение я попрошу ещё ненадолго задержаться, чуть позже я оглашу дальнейшие формальности, которые будут вас ожидать. – речь ректора завершилась аплодисментами, и многие начали вскакивать со скамеек, утомлённые церемонией.

– Ну что, никто из вас, дуралеев, не желает внезапно передумать и остаться здесь со мной? – спросил у своих друзей высокий бледный парень. Выглянувшее из-за облака солнце заставило его сощурить светлые глаза и приставить ладонь козырьком ко лбу. – Не так у вас всё и плохо, мы могли бы вместе продолжить обучение! Нерушимая троица, как раньше?

– Слушай, друг, – на плечо парня опустилась крепкая тёплая ладонь, – мы уже всё обсудили. Гражданство – это, конечно, замечательно, но… Я уже по горло сыт этими н-словами! Слушай, отойдём чуток, расскажу вам кое-что. Может быть, тогда ты, – коренастый молодой мужчина отворачивается от друга и, почёсывая щетину и потупив взгляд, обращается к стоящей рядом девушке, – может тогда ты передумаешь и покинешь город со мной.

Девушка вместо ответа спокойно кивает, призывая следовать за собой, и направляется в сторону теплиц внутреннего сада. Они как раз неподалёку, и ребята не пропустят продолжение выступления ректора, при этом смогут спокойно договорить, не особо отвлекаясь на чужие уши и другие части тела.

– Тьфу, надоело, – мужчину передёргивает от, казалось, обычного вида. Через прозрачные стёкла теплицы видны время от времени шевелящиеся тела. Часть из них уже практически слились с землёй, оплетённые корнями прорастающих сквозь них деревьев, а некоторые покрыты растущими прямо из корпуса огромными цветными бутонами. – Практика н-гербологии никогда мне не давалась, в отличие от тебя, да… В общем, вот, что вчера было…

Из рассказа становится ясно, что неразлучная троица оказалась не такой уж неразлучной. Оказывается, их друг уже некоторое время посещал собрания людей, не одобряющих существующий порядок. Там были и те, кто просто решил для себя покинуть Н-Полис, но были и те, кто, отказавшись однажды от Гражданства, тайком вернулся в столицу и теперь вёл не вполне законную деятельность. Именно там их друг нашёл поддержку своего неприятия н-сивилианов. И чем больше рассказывал он идеалах той общины, тем более обеспокоенными становились лица друзей.

– Но как бы мы жили без них, подумай? Да, я понимаю, внешний вид многих «энок» неприятен, но… Один только уровень медицины, одни только наши достижения на благо здоровья всех живых существ – заслуга опытов над н-сивилианами или над теми живыми, кто подписал н-договор и, например, неизлечимо болен. Да мой выпускной экзамен был по хирургии! И если бы не практика на «энках», если бы не возможность спокойно изучить строение организма на настоящих препаратах, а не по картинкам… – в едином порыве выпалил парень, и его бледные щеки слегка окрасились возбуждённым румянцем. – Многие люди сейчас живы только благодаря н-договору.

– Да только благодаря «энкам» моя семья уже несколько поколений как живёт спокойно! А не выживает, загибаясь в шахтах! – на юном девичьем лице отразилась настоящая ярость, которая, впрочем, довольно быстро сменилась энтузиазмом. – Только благодаря «энкам» ты смогли заселить огромную часть Свободных земель, которые раньше были непригодны для жизни из-за последствий биологического или радиационного заражения. Они осваивают для нас, для моего и вашего блага, глубины морского дна и вершины гор. Всю ту тяжелую и опасную работу, что делают сейчас они, раньше делали мы! – экспрессивным жесты сопровождают эмоциональную речь.

– Ладно-ладно, всё с вами понятно, – тоже жестом прерывает её мужчина. – Вы говорите как типичные жертвы пропаганды. А вы не думали, что на это всё нужно уж очень много н-сивилианов? Вы не думали, что подписание н-договора не просто оставляет вашу тушку после смерти на растерзание первого встречного н-практика, но и даёт властям право закончить вашу жизнь досрочно, если «того потребует жизнь общины»? Так вот я не хочу жить в страхе, что в любой момент ко мне могут прийти и убить, потому что в виде сраного зомби я покажусь властям полезнее, чем живым.

– Эй, нельзя так говорить, они не зомби, он н-сивилианы! Хорошо, что тебя не слышал никто из преподавателей, это было грубо и… опасно! – девушка, покосившись по сторонам, пытается переубедить друга, но тот просто машет на них рукой и уходит, не оглянувшись. – Как думаешь, сколько правды в его словах? – обращается она к будущему н-лекарю.

– Сложно сказать… Не бывает идеальных систем, всегда есть… нюансы. Но свой путь я уже выбрал, для меня плюсы очевидны, а минусы… А минусами я готов пренебречь. А ты не передумала после этого? У тебя потрясающий талант в н-гербологии, без шуток.

– Ну, у меня есть ещё почти сутки. Хотя я, наверное, послушаю с тобой про дальнейшее обучение, кто знает… – они возвращаются и занимают места на скамье. – Знаешь, забавно. Мне вот всегда казалось, что из него, – кивок на пустующее теперь место покинувшего их друга, – из него бы вышла просто замечательная ель.


End file.
